Mein Geist und Ich
by lailack
Summary: Nach einem stressigen Tag wollte Roxas sich nur noch entspannen. Er ging duschen und da passierte etwas, was er selbst nicht glauben konnte.    pairing: AkuRoku  warning: Yaoi, lemon


Mein Geist und Ich

Roxas erhöhte die Temperatur der Dusche, seine Muskeln zogen sich bei der Wärme zusammen und er entspannte sich, als sie sich an die neue Hitze gewöhnt hatten. Es war heute ein sehr langer Schultag gewesen, was wohl mit den zwei Arbeiten in Mathe und Wissenschaft zu tun hatte und Sora, der seine M&M´s alle auf einmal gegessen hatte. Der Braunhaarige hatte einen Zuckerschock, so dass Riku und Kairi ihn nach Hause bringen musste, weil er wirres Zeug plapperte.  
Roxas seufzte, froh, dass der anstrengende Tag vorbei war. Er war allein zu Hause, denn seine Eltern sahen sich mit seinem jüngeren Bruder Cloud (!), einen Film im Kino an – Roxas wollte nicht mit. Lieber wollte er etwas Zeit mit sich selbst verbringen und seine Eltern vertrauten ihm, als einem 17jährigen, nicht das Haus auf den Kopf zu stellen. Es war schön, so eine Verantwortung zu haben.  
Gerade als er sich entspannte fühlte Roxas etwas Seltsames. Er spürte einen leichten Hauch über seinem linken Bein. Der Junge keuchte überrascht auf. Rasch drehte er sich in der Dusche um. Sein Herz raste schnell - aber niemand war hier.  
Roxas drehte sich wieder um, schüttelte seinen Kopf. ‚Hab´s mir wohl eingebildet.'  
Er griff nach dem Shampoo, aber stoppte, als er wieder etwas fühlte. Dieses Mal an seiner Hüfte und über seinen Oberschenkel.  
Ein überraschender Schrei. Roxas drückte sich an die Wand. Etwas war hier, aber er war doch ganz allein? Plötzlich fühlte Roxas sich völlig verwundbar und ungeschützt, sehr bewusst, dass er nackt war.  
Er entschied sich aus der Dusche zu gehen, er fühlte sich wie ein Star in einem Horrorfilm – der niemals gut endet, wenn die Besetzung in solchen Filmen da bleibt wo sie gerade ist.  
Wie auch immer, bevor er den Wasserhahn erreichten konnte, fiel er über sich selbst, schwebte einen guten halben Meter über den Boden und fiel dann hin. Er konnte einen lauten Schrei nicht unterdrücken. Sein Kopf schwirrte.  
„Hilfe!" Er fluchte, als die Kraft, die ihn freundlich hielt, ihn auf den Boden der Dusche legte, so, dass sein Kopf neben dem fließenden Wasser ruhte.  
Er machte sich auf den Scherz gefasst, vielleicht sogar auf den Tod. Ihm gingen Gedanken durch den Kopf von all den Horrorfilmen, die er je gesehen hatte.  
Es überraschte ihn, als etwas sein Glied ergriff und langsam und freundlich rieb, als hätten sie alle Zeit der Welt.  
Roxas schrie auf, versuchte weg zu kommen, aber etwas anderes – eine Hand dachte er, betatschte ihn – hielt ihn an der Schulter, presste ihn wieder auf den Boden.  
Als erstes kämpfte Roxas, Tränen schossen ihm in die Augen. Er trat mit seinen Beinen um sich, schrie nach Hilfe, aber keiner antwortete und die Berührungen wurden fortgeführt. Roxas biss sich auch seine Lippen, versuchte keine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu lenken, in der Hoffnung, dass was immer es war verschwand.  
Aber nach einer Weile konnte er sich nicht mehr halten und seine körperlichen Bedürfnisse überlagerten seine vernünftigen Gedanken. Er schloss einfach seine Augen. Ein paar Tränen liefen an seinen Wangen hinab – er war noch ein wenig erschrocken, aber es gab nichts, was er hätte tun können – es fühlte sich nicht schlecht an. Im Gegenteil, Roxas fühlte sich ein bisschen angemacht, ein Gefühl was immer größer wurde wenn dieser … Geist seine Zunge über seine Augen und über seine Wange ließ und stoppte kurz vor seinem Mund.  
Der Geist nahm seine Hand von Roxas Schulter, als dieser sich entspannte und die andere massierte seinen Schaft auf und ab, erhöhte etwas an Geschwindigkeit. Roxas hob seinen Rücken vor Erregung.  
Er fühlte sich sofort schlecht – das war nicht normal. Das war unakzeptable. Er wusste nicht, wie das enden sollte und er wollte es nicht genießen.  
Er zog scharf die Luft ein, als er eine Hand fühlte, die seine Wange liebkoste und blies dann seinen Atem aus, als die Hand mit einem seiner Brustwarzen spielte.  
Der Gedanke das niemand zu Hause war, traf Roxas plötzlich, keine Seele kann diesen "Schmutzigen Akt" hören oder sehen – und er war eh grad zu weit weg, irgendwo. Seine ganze Selbstbeherrschung verabschiedete sich.  
Sein Keuchen verstärkte sich, als die Hand an Schnelligkeit zunahm und Roxas Höhepunkt kam immer näher. Versuchte sich einzubilden, dass er es nicht genoss, aber er stöhnte die ganze Zeit weiter.  
Roxas fühlte sich erleichtert, als er laut schreiend kam. Die klebrige Flüssigkeit spritzte an die Duschwand, etwas tropfte auf dem Boden der Dusche wo Roxas lag, der benommen und geschockt war über das, was passiert war. (wär ich auch XD)  
Still versuchte er seine Atmung zu beruhigen. Roxas wartete das die Hand stoppte - aber sie tat es nicht.  
Langsam wurde er wieder erregt, versuchte was immer es war, was das mit ihm tat, zu stoppen, aber er war umgeben von dünner Luft.  
„B-bitte …" Roxas weinte, wischte sich die Tränen mit seiner Hand weg – und plötzlich verschwand es, ließ Roxas sehr unbefriedigt zurück, sein Atmen war ein zittriges Keuchen und sein Gesicht war etwas gerötet.  
Roxas war angeekelt von sich selbst, als er ein leichtes Gefühl der Enttäuschung bekam, aber es konnte nicht helfen. Es tropfte aus seinem Schaft (Ja … der Autor hat weinen geschrieben…), begann ihn weiter zu stimulieren und Roxas konnte es nicht mehr ignorieren. Er wusste nicht, wie das enden sollte.  
Er versuchte sich auf etwas anderes zu konzentrieren, so tuend, als wenn nichts passiert sei.  
Erinnerte sich an bessere Zeiten, an nächten voller Leidenschaft zu einer Person, die er gerade wollte…  
Seine Hand suchte den Weg nach unten zu seinem Glied, fing an zu massieren, als seine Finger es umschlungen hatten. Er begann langsam seine Hand auf und ab über sein Glied gleiten zu lassen. Er schloss seine Augen, stellte sich vor er wäre wo anders, mit jemand anderem.  
„Uh, uh, A…!" Roxas entließ ein kleines Stöhnen, schlang seine Beine mehr um seinen Geliebten. Seine Fingernägel gruben sich in seinen Rücken.  
„R … Roxas!"  
„U-uhn…! Uh!" Roxas verringerte das Tempo. Keuchte und stöhnte, als er aufgeschreckt auf dem Boden der Dusche lag. Wasser prasselte auf ihn nieder. Dampf stieg in die Luft auf.  
Er fühlte einen inneren Druck in sich aufsteigen. Seine Bewegungen kamen ruckartig und hastig und er wusste, dass er zum zweiten Mal kommen würde.  
Plötzlich spürte Roxas etwas nach seinem Handgelenk greifen, er zog ihn einfach weg. Der Geist war zurück, oder eher, er war nie weg gewesen, lauschte dem Ganzen nur.  
Nach einer Panikattacke, versuchte Roxas seine Hand zu befreien. Aber woran er denken konnte, war seine pulsierende Erektion, trieb ihn in den Wahnsinn. In diesem Moment hatte er keine Angst – er war zu beschäftigt über ihn nachzudenken.  
Er stöhnte wieder, als die unsichtbare Kraft ihn an seine Beine drückte. Ein kühler Atem streifte Roxas Ohr und der Blonde schüttelte sich unter dem heißen Wasser, wünschte sich, dass der Geist das nochmal tun soll, das machte es dann auch gleich.  
Der Atem führte von seinem Gesicht weg und Roxas fühlte etwas Kaltes und weiches – eine Zunge – glitt über seinem Bauch und stoppte an seinem Bauchnabel, liebkoste diese Stelle sanft.  
Roxas stöhnte laut und wandte seinen Bauch, versuchte sich selbst an dem Duschboden zu reiben – aber er blieb da wo er war.  
Ein kleines glucksen widerhallte in den Raum.  
‚So ungeduldig, wie immer…'  
‚Es … kann nicht hie – nein.' schüttelte sein Kopf. Er biss seine Zähne zusammen, versuchte seine Erektion zu ignorieren. Er keuchte ungeduldig.  
‚Ah, Roxy, und du weißt immer noch nicht wer – oder was – ich bin. Zumindest denk ich so. ich kann mich nicht daran erinnern, dass du etwas von einer kleinen Hure hast.'  
Roxas stoppte und schrie auf bei diesen Worten, wandte sich jetzt mehr, als vorher und streckte seine Hüfte weiter nach oben. Etwas von seiner Stimme … die Art wie es sprach … es war vertraut – und sehr sexy.  
Aber es konnte nicht sein?  
‚Woah, Roxas, bleib ruhig. Dann noch mal …nicht.'  
„Nnngh … ah!" Roxas ganze Vernunft verabschiedete sich, als sein ganzes Glied in etwas Feuchtes umhüllt war, was, so vermutete er, der Mund des Geistes war.  
Er war sicher, dass er eine Zunge fühlte, die flink und zärtlich an der Unterseite seines Schafts lang leckte, dann strichen ein paar Zähne über seine Spitze.  
Als nächstes, Roxas wollte mehr, als der Mund sich entfernte, bevor er kommen konnte.  
„N-nein … bitte …"  
‚Bitte was, Roxy?'  
„A-ahh!" Eine Zunge wirbelte um Roxas Glied herum, und er drückte seinen Kopf nach hinten, hinein in das Wasser was an der Wand hin ablief.  
Für ihn war es eine Qual, bewegungsunfähig, komplett abhängig von was immer der Geist von ihm wollte.  
‚Uh uh uh. Mach es besser, Rox. Sag mir was du willst…'  
„Ich will … ich will …"  
Die Zunge leckte an seiner Innenseite seines Oberschenkels.  
„AH! Ich will dich in mir spüren!" Bat Roxas patschnass, Schweiß tropfte von seiner Stirn und vermischte sich mit dem Wasser.  
Die Stimme kicherte wieder. ‚Ich könnte immer das hören, was du gerade gesagt hast. Ich hab nie erwartet, dass du das so verdammt heiß sagen würdest…'  
Roxas Augen weiteten sich und begangen wild umher zu sehen, als ob er etwas suchte.  
„Du … du kannst nicht sein … B-bist du … A-AHH!"  
Seine Frage wurde unterbrochen, als der Mund ihn wieder verschlang, saugte grob an seinem Glied entlang. Es zeigte kein Vorhaben, ob er es langsam machen wollte oder gar stoppten wollte.  
„Aaaah! Oh Gott …" Roxas stöhnte laut, drückte seine Hüfte näher an dem Mund, der – überraschend freundlich – begangen hat Roxas zu lecken. Es lief ihm ein angenehmer Schauer über den Rücken. „N-nein … Ich will …"  
Aber sein Protest ging unter, als es in seiner unteren Region anfing heftig zu pochen und nach ein paar Stößen von dem Geist, kam er laut schreiend. Er hatte nie so einen Laut von sich gegeben, aber es kümmerte ihn auch nicht.  
Der Geist schluckte sein ganzes Sperma, und Roxas fühlte die befreienden Hände.  
Er holte Luft und lockerte seine Beine, schlürfte zurück an die Duschwand und legte seinen Kopf an der Wand an, versuchte sich zu beruhigen.  
Er schaute sich vorsichtig und ängstlich um, aber natürlich konnte er keinen sehen. Er versuchte jemanden außerhalb der Dusche zu erkennen, der ihm vielleicht einen Streich gespielt hatte, aber die Tür der Dusche war ganz vom Dampf umschlossen, dass er nichts erkennen konnte. Und außerdem konnte er das nicht wirklich glauben. Das war alles zu echt.  
‚Was los, Roxy? Glaub nicht, dass ich dich verlasse ohne dir das zu geben, worum du mich gebeten hast.' Die Stimme war wieder neben seinem Ohr, Roxas schrie vor Überraschung auf, bereute was er vorhin gesagt hatte.  
Er war so verzweifelt gewesen, dass er nicht klar denken konnte – und jetzt wo das vorbei war, wollte er den Geist nicht mehr in seiner Nähe haben. Es … es konnte nicht er sein. Es konnte er grad einfach nicht sein.  
„Nein! Lass mich allein! … B-bitte …" wimmerte er ein bisschen, rollte sich zu einer Kugel in einer Ecke der Dusche zusammen, als laute Schritte über den nassen Fußboden zu ihm kamen.

~oOo~

Hayner strich sich seine nassen Haare aus seinem Gesicht, warf seinen Rucksack auf dem Boden, dann schloss er die Haustür hinter sich und steckte den Zweitschlüssel, dem Roxas ihm gegeben hatte, in seine Tasche.  
Er war oft bei Roxas, zum einem, weil sein Vater ein launenhafter Mensch war, oder – wie heute – es war Platzregen und es war ihm zu lästig nach dem Basketballtraining nach Hause zu gehen. Roxas Eltern hatten nichts dagegen – die zwei verehrten Hayner, und sie verdächtigten heimlich seinen Vater, dass er Hayner misshandelt.  
Hayner wölbte eine Hand um seinem Mund um seinen üblichen Gruß auszurufen, aber bevor er etwas sagen konnte, wurde er von einem kleinen Stöhnen, das von oben kam, unterbrochen.  
Stirnrunzelnd neigte Hayner seinen Kopf seitwärts und legte seine Handfläche gegen sein Ohr. Müsste vom Bad kommen' dachte er und ging nach oben in Roxas Badezimmer.

~oOo~

Vom Autor:  
Wenn die Geschichte gut ankommt, dann werde ich die Geschichte weiterschreiben, mit mehr lemon im nächsten Kapitel und, naja … vielleicht sieht oder hört Hayner etwas, was er lieber nicht erfahren wollte? O_o

Ende des ersten Kapitels

Hey Leuts^^  
Ich hab mich ma gewagt eine englische Geschichte zu übersetzten°°  
Ich hoffe es ist mir einigermaßen gelungen und seit mir nicht böse wenn manchmal etwas unverständlich ist^^''  
Also der Autor der Geschichte heißt: wings of velvet  
Bitte hinterlasst kommis. Ich werde sie nämlich an den Autor weiterleiten.  
So, jetzt viel Spaß beim Lesen^^


End file.
